The invention is directed to a method and device for the automatic filling of pharmaceutical multichamber packages for clinical studies.
From prior art there are already similar methods known, whereby the choice of the products to be packaged is programmed in advance so that these methods are not suitable for small series or special manufactures as are required in the case of clinical studies.
The main disadvantage of these known methods is that each alteration of the filling program is connected with extensive and time consuming adaptation work. The automatic flexible filling of blisters or comparable primary packages for small runs of pharmaceuticals or other products is therefore not resolved.